world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Hunter
Kevin Glenn (born October 17), better known by his ring name Kevin Hunter is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Elite Wrestling (WIW) and World Incorporated Wrestling (WIW). He is best known for his work in Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF). While in ECWF, Hunter held the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship two times, he also won the ECWF ShowTime Championship (two times and the ECWF Global Tag Team Championship two times he was inducted into the 2009 Hall of Fame. While in WIW, Hunter has held WIW Championship one time, he has also be the World Tag Team Championship two times while teaming with K.J. Styles Early life Hunter was trained by his families personal trainer Kyle Johnson, Sr. who trained his father "Iron" Kevin Hunter and his brother "The Freak" Marty Rushmore. Hunter got into wrestling when he was just 15 years old in independent circuits, where he has held the World Heavyweight Championships, World Tag Team Champions and numerous secondary Championships. Professional wrestling career Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Debut and ShowTime Champion (2006-2007) Global Tag Team Champion & ShowTime Champion (2008) World Heavyweight Champion and hiatus (2009-2010) Return and World Heavyweight Champion (2010) Rumors of return and closing of ECWF (2011-2012) Hiatus and possible return to ECWF (2013) World Incorporated Wrestling Debut and Mid-carder (2011-2012) Hunted Styles and World Tag Team Champions (2011-2012) :Main article: Hunted Styles WIW Champion and Heel turn (2013) The Enterprise (2013-present) :Main article: The Enterprise Massacre Championship Wrestling Debut and feud with Aces & 8s (2012-2014) Various feuds (2014-present) World Elite Wrestling Debut and WEW Universal Champion (2012-2013) On November 12, 2012 Hunter signed a contract for the WEW and is sent to make his debut on the November 19 episode of Animosity in a Triple threat match facing The Trifecta and Toby Fields. Hunter went on to defeated The Trifecta and Toby Fields in the triple threat match and get the victory in his debut match. Hunter has also announced that he would be a shoe in for a shot at the WEW Championship, But WEW has yet to answer him back. Hunter makes his return to WEW Animosity where he will face Alexander Williams in a singles match, He defeated Alexander Williams on that episode extending his record. On the January 7 episode of it was announced that Hunter would face Kane and Adam Benz in a Triple threat Ladder match with a shot at the WEW Universal Championship hanging in the balance, Hunter defeated Kane and Adams Benz in the Ladder match to win a shot at the WEW Universal Championship. On February 8, 2013 on the Super-''WEW Adrenaline Hunter defeated WEW Universal Champion Flame to win the WEW Universal Championship, for the first time in his career. On the March 4, 2013 episode of ''Animosity Hunter was defeated by Flame and lost the WEW Universal Championship. On the March 11, 2013 epsidoe of Animosity Hunter defeated former WEW Universal Champion Vantage in a singles match, one week after that he was defeated by WEW Champion Adam Banz. At Shattered Dreams, Hunter is scheduled to face Flame in a rematch for the WEW Universal Championship, Hunter would be unable to win back the Universal Championship, ending a feud between Flame and Hunter. Teaming with Flame (2013) At Shattered Dreams Hunter and Flame attacked the WEW Tag Team Champions after their match, informing the world that they would now be forming a tag team in WEW. On April 22, 2013 Hunter and Flame are set to debut in their first tag team match against the team INKED. He and Flame would be entered into a Fatal four way match for the WEW Tag Team Championship but would be unsuccessful in winning the Tag Team Championship. On the Animosity May 20, 2013 Hunter is scheduled to team with his partner, Flame and Jason Church in a Six-Man Tag Team Main Event Warfare against Dexter Black, Chris McKenzie, and the WEW Champion Chance Rugani, Hunter, Flame and Church lost the match. It was later revealed that Flame had been released from WEW making Huner and Flame's teaming be short lived. TV Champion and WEW Championship chase (2013-2014) ]] It would be announced that on June 24, 2013 that Hunter would face Leon Torres for a shot at the WEW Television Championship. Hunter defeated Torres, July 5, 2013 on an episode of Adrenaline, Hunter defeated Trish Newborn to end her TV Championship reign and begin his first TV Championship reign. July 28, 2013 at the Legacy: Hawaii (pre-show) pay-per-view, Hunter will defened the Television Championship against Chris Dunn, Jetstream and Craig Anderson in a Fatal Four Way match, he losted the match and the title. On the December 17, 2013 addition of Animosity Hunter revived a losing streak with a victory over than-WEW Champion Craig Anderson, just a few months after Hunter lost the TV Championship to Anderson in July. Since losing the Television Championship Hunter has focused his sights on the WEW Championship. It was later announced that Hunter would be taking a hiatus from the company. Return (2014-present) It was announced that Hunter would be making his WEW return when he faces Victor Mills on his new show Adrenaline, on that same day Hunter revealed his intentions to become the WEW World Champion. Personal life ]] In High school Hunter placed Football, Baseball, and Wrestling having a unblemished wrestling career winning every match had there. In college Hunter continued to wresle and play Football, Hunter would get injured and sit out most of the third year of collenge. Hunter met a young girl in college Talia whom he dated the last few years he was in college, In 2009 they married and full name for her was finally announced; Talia Hunter (known in wrestling as Talia Sky or Velvet Madison. In April 2010, Hunter announced he and his wife were expecting their first child, a daughter. Hunter and his wife welcomed Nicole Brooks Hunter on December 19, 2011. On January 6, 2013 Talia and Kevin finally announced there second child to be due around October or November 2013, On November 15, 2013 Hunter gave birth to a baby boy, in which they named Jayden Michael Hunter. In 2014, Hunter went into a short time hiatus due to family issues with the only open comment was it was to do with his and Talia's youngest child. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Buried Alive'' (RKO) - (WEW) **''In the End'' (Pedigree) (WEW) **''Downward Spiral'' (Powerbomb into an RKO) (WIW) *'Trademark moves' **''The Ending Moment'' (Styles Clash) *'Signature moves' **High Knee **Bodyscissors **Corner clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **''Garvin Stomp'' (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) **Rope-hung DDT **Olympic slam **Powerbomb **Snap scoop powerslam **Superplex **Swinging neckbreaker **Wrenching chinlock **450° splash, sometimes while springboarding **Suicide dive **Backbreaker **Diving leg drop **''Horse Collar'' (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) **''Invader'' (Diving double foot stomp) **Snap DDT **STO **Rope-hung DDT, sometimes from the turnbuckle, or from the top rope **''Superman'' (Springboard 450° splash) **Fosbury Flop - adopted from Chris Hunter **''Rack Bomb'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **''Spine Breaker'' (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **Two punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a spinning backfist followed by a lariat **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **''Phenomenon'' (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) **Inverted STF **Superman punch, with theatrics - adopted from Leakee Reigns **Samoan drop - adopted from Leakee Reigns **Running dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope **Leaping Clothesline *'Nicknames' **"The Killer of All" **"The Greatest Champion ALIVE" (as WIW Champion and World Heavyweight Champion) *'Entrance themes' **'World Elite Wrestling' ***"Buried Alive" by Alter Bridge (2012-2013) - Still uses sometimes ***"3 a.m." by EMINƎM (2014-present) **'World Incorporated Wrestling' ***"Voice" by Rev Theory (2011-2012) ***"3 a.m." by EMINƎM ***"Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold (uses while with The Enterprise) **'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' ***"Voices" by Rev Theory Championship and accomplishments *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **WIW Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - K.J. Styles (2) *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Universal Championship (1 time) **WEW TV Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **ECWF ShowTime Championship (2 times) **ECWF Global Tag Team Championship (2 times) **Hall of Fame (2009) References External links